


an idiot unlike you

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Attempted Abortion, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Scares, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It doesn't take one idiot from another to realizes how  greatly you fucked up, or well..maybe it does, it just takes LONGER for that idiot to realize it was by him.





	

The first time Bumblebee noticed the symptoms where the curtling stomach pains every now then when he was at Autobot camp, they would always happen when times where stressful -like with Wasp being a spy - other times where not, he didn't think nothing more of it as just stress and only stress from what happened to Wasp.

and all his assumptions seemed to be right until Bulkhead got both of them in trouble, Sentinel prime was a real glitchhead! but what was weird that he almost cried when Sentinel was yelling at them - _thank primus he held it in though. -_ and then he was angry at that good for nothing Sentinel he was also angry at Bulkhead too! 

all of it started getting worse when they crashed landed on a piece of mud-ball planet, everything was so small! and primus he felt like he was getting bigger, like he weighed tons! that just made him even more upset, of course after the team the met Sari things started to seem all right on this mud-ball of a planet.

They finally got contacted by the other bots on cybertron, after the news was spread, and primus forsaken Sentinel had to be there to, he started getting stomach pains again and started to vomit too, he didn't know what was happening and he wouldn't dare try and explain it to Sari, though she seemed worried for her friend he hoped she wouldn't go off and tell Ratchet,

he's pretty sure its just the stress he feels, yeah that's it! he's just stressed is all!

he even looked it up! humans wikipedia is so useful, though he's not sure that complies to giant alien robots.

* * *

Primus! his heating fans clicked when prowl walked right into the rec room, it was so embarrassing! he -ugh even smelled so ..so sweet, he laughed it off as a joke but he wasn't so sure the loner cyber-ninja prowl took it like that.

and so he stands by Ratchet's door his digits fiddling with his others as he bites his glossa, deciding to open the door or not, when he high tails out of the room the door slides open and the obvious grouchy Ratchet appears  _too late._

"Bumblebee? did you need something? if not then could you move aside please." Ratchet huffs annoyed 

Bee looks  anything  else but Ratchet, _you're in so deep anyway Bee, might as well dig a whole for yourself._ "well, I uhm.." 

"What is it?" he hurries him

"I-I've been feeling strange lately," he chuckles nervously at the medic who raises their eyebrow "Strange? and how have you been feeling strange?' 

"well -" he was cut off by the loud stomping of none other than Sentinel prime "there you are! we have bots injured and you're over here dilly daddling with this thing!" Sentinel hisses under his breath Ratchet sighes heavily in annoyance "I am coming,"  Sentinel huffs puffing out his chest before walking away Ratchet looks at Bee before saying "just meet me in the medical room after this all right?"

Bee nods, as he watches the red and white medic leave he can feel pangs in his stomach again as he wraps his arms around it tightly groaning.

why does Sentinel Prime always have to be a glitchhead!


End file.
